Underneath His Clothes
by Northen
Summary: A pairing to Underneath Her Clothes as requested in a review. What does Hermione find when she looks underneath his clothes?


A/N: I own nothing. Characters all belong to JK Rowling and her genius. This story was written as a companion piece to Underneath Her Clothes as was requested by a reviewer. And for those following "Teaching and Learning", I haven't given up on that. I actually have the FINAL chapter written...I just have to get the middle sorted out. We will see how that goes. Until then, enjoy this bit.

* * *

**Underneath His clothes**

This was a favourite game of theirs. Lustful torture for both, sweet release for only one…at a time.

He had barely closed the front door of their small apartment before her hand was in his, leading him to their bedroom. She made quick work of his belt buckle and rid him of his pants. With him, it was just easier to do this part when he was standing up. A light touch of her palm against his chest told him it was time for him to lie down.

As always, she started with his feet. She carefully took his large foot in her hand, rubbing her palms over the smooth and rough surfaces, bending each toe this way and that before moving onto his ankles. She pushed gently into the soft spots rubbing out the tension that always settled there from the weight forced on them from sitting too long in his broom stirrups. She heard him let out a quiet groan when pushing at a particularly tender spot. Not wanting to aggravate the almost healed injury, she moved up his legs.

She ran her nose along his shinbone, suppressing a giggle when the hairs tickled her nostrils. Taking in the scent of his soap that still lingered there from his shower after practice; she dug the pads of her fingers into the tight, hard muscles of his calf. She worked on these muscles and wished he would take practice a little easier as she saw how his legs relaxed so much more the longer she rubbed at the exhausted muscles. Making it to his knees, he bent his leg and straightened it again, stretching the ligaments before kissing the newly formed bruises he had acquired at his latest practice. Damn bludgers!

She performed the same administrations up his thighs, teasing him as she slid her hands under the hem of his boxers; reaching dangerously close to his groin. She heard him groan again, but this groan she knew was out of pleasure, not pain. Drawing her hands back down to his knees, she followed the path from her hands with her mouth, pushing the edge of his boxers against his hips with her nose. She kissed her way up his thigh, taking in his scent; musk, soap and a sharp familiar scent that was distinctly Victor. She pulled back when she felt his growing erection rub against her temple. It wasn't time for that yet.

Lifting herself to her knees, she crawled forward, straddling his hips. He could feel the warmth of her sweet centre through his boxers and her silky panties. It was almost enough to bring him to submission. Pushing herself into his erection, she ran her nails lightly over his chest and across his flat, defined stomach, entangling her fingers in his dark hair. Viktor closed his eyes and suppressed yet another groan, choosing just to let himself enjoy the sensations and the feeling of Hermione teasing his senses, pressing against his body, in ways only she knew how.

Grasping each hand in turn, placing the one not in use against her lace covered breast, she took each individual finger into her mouth sucking on them gently while she massaged the palms of his hands. He could feel the vibrations from the whimper that escaped her as he tweaked her nipple gently through her bra pushing him closer to the edge.

Laying his hands back down to his sides, she leaned down to his chest again. She followed the trail of hair up his chest with little nips, bringing goose bumps to his entire body and making his nipples as hard as the rest of him. Making her way to his pectorals, she quickly enveloped one nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, flicking it quickly with the tip. His felt his penis press harder against her as his hips thrust quickly against her in reaction.

Laying full flat against him, she nipped at his collarbone, licking at the sensitive hollow. He shivered at the coolness of her breath over his dampened skin. He reveled in the feeling of her lithe body pressing against his. She ran her nose up along the muscles in his neck and along the planes of his sharp jaw, suckling gently, being rewarded by a gentle growl rising in his throat. She knew he wasn't going to lie there and take it much longer.

She entangled her fingers through his thick dark locks before taking his bottom lip into her mouth and sucking on it sharply, eliciting another growl from the depths of his chest. Pulling back before he decided to become dominant, she slid her body down along his, rubbing purposefully against his now throbbing cock, dragging her nails down his side, under his hips, pulling his boxers down as she dug her nails even deeper across his tight ass; rough just as he liked it. His now-released cock stood hard along his pelvis.

She slid his boxers down his legs and cast them off the bed before sliding her hands back up his legs, gently separating his thighs and settling herself between them. Taking his throbbing penis in one hand, she rubbed his pre-cum along the length of it before lowering her mouth, taking a testicle in at a time, sucking on it gently before moving onto the next. She could feel his thigh muscles tense at every touch, every lick. She reveled in his masculine scent before turning her focus back to his shaft.

She started at the base of it, giving it gentle nips before running her tongue along the length of it, taking the tip into her mouth. She could see his hands clench tightly, resisting the desperate urge to entangle his fingers into her hair and make her take him deeper. He knew that was against the rules. Teasing his testicles with one hand, she used her other to rub along his length while her mouth continued to entice his tip. Her tongue swirled around it languidly before taking it into her mouth and sucking gently. Gradually she took more of him into her mouth until he was no longer able to hold back and reached out to take a fist full of hair in his hands, preventing her from pulling back too far. Sucking him harder and faster, she could feel the muscles in his legs and groin beginning to contract until he could no longer hold back and with a few final thrusts, she felt him spill his hot seed into her mouth. After swallowing every last salty drop, she sat up, daintily wiped her lips and reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

Viktor's only response was a deep throaty growl before he delved upon her naked breast. This woman would be the death of him!

* * *

A/N: Reviews please:) I like the good the bad and the ugly...but prefer the good and LOVE the really good:D Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
